


Medieval Love (Past Lives #1) [Dramione]

by LookingForGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Knight!Draco, Lady in Waiting!Ginny, Princess!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForGranger/pseuds/LookingForGranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger is the princess of England, soon to be Queen of Bulgaria. Since the day she was born, it was her destiny to marry Bulgaria's prince Viktor Krum. But, she has a secret. One that could destroy her and her family should anyone find out.</p>
<p>That's where Draco comes in. Draco Malfoy is a soldier, a knight in the English army. He is the best knight in the kingdom, but silent. He has a secret, too. Can he help Hermione become one with herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval Love (Past Lives #1) [Dramione]

    Who would have thought that all these stories were real? You _do_ get many lives, and you get the same name each time. You get no memory of the lives from before, or the lives saved for later. Always gives you a mystery, doesn't it?            

  Hermione Granger is the current princess of England. Her story has been the same since the day she was born; she was destined to marry the prince of Bulgaria, Viktor Krum, when she was 18. She never liked the idea of this, because she was to marry him without knowing him. But what was she to do? It was her _destiny_.

    Draco Malfoy is a soldier, a knight, to be exact. He was the best in his group, but never got beyond the title of 'knight'. His solid build would have been intimidating if he weren't so silent. On top of that, he's the most gentle person in the kingdom, tied with the princess, of course.

    This is their story. A story of love, loss, truth, beauty, freedom. This is their first life, a life they spend _together_.


End file.
